


Early Morning

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous
Summary: I've been gone forever so here's some Southington smut





	Early Morning

Sleepily, South cracks an eye open and gives a lazy grunt. She doesn’t want to be awake right now, trying to identify what’s woken her from her sleep. Her bed shifts and she realizes that has to be what’s woken her, grumbling as she tosses an arm around the body next to her. 

“Stop moving.” She lets out, pressing her face into her pillow and finding a shoulder in her way. 

“Sorry, can’t get comfortable.” Wash lets out in a whisper, like they even have to talk quietly. The room is empty besides the two of them. 

“Just lie still already, fuck.” She fusses, swatting at his bare stomach and pressing up against him. 

“Your bed’s too small, just gimme a sec.” He squirms more, shifting until he’s facing her and letting his arm slip around her waist. 

“All the beds are the same size, just stop moving.” Not that her voice has the annoyance in it’s tone anymore, nestling in comfortably against him. 

“Maine’s is bigger.” He puffs out a breath against her hair, but finally stops moving. 

“You would know.” South teases, letting her fingers trail down along his back to his hip. 

“Oh shut up.” It doesn’t have any real tone to it, his voice thick with sleep.

They settle in comfortably, trying to drag out the inevitable. They’d have to get up and go train and everything soon. But there’s still an hour or so until they absolutely had to get up, and she isn’t about to move from her bed until she has to. Even if Wash wasn’t keeping her company, she likes to be lazy and sleep in as much as possible. Though she’s not complaining over having a nice warm, muscular body to press up against, skin to skin and tangled in limbs and blankets. That’s nice, too. 

Though Wash’s renewed squirming is making her want to smack him upside the fucking head-!

“Really?” She snaps, sitting up and looking down at him with a little glare. 

“My leg wanted to cramp in that position, I had to move! Jeez, don’t be so damn cranky and lay back down.” He gestures back at the spot she’d sprung up from, wrinkling his nose. 

“Why? So you can keep me up longer? If I wanted to wake up this early, I would’ve done it on my own.” 

“Oh my god. You’re so dramatic.” He sits up, running a hand through his hair. 

She looks at him, about to snap at him again before a different idea comes into her mind. She’s too awake to sleep now anyways, and he’s clearly not going to stop squirming and wiggling…

So she kisses him, hard as her hand catches the back of his neck, fingers trailing over the implantation scars there, waiting for their promised AIs that’s still taking forever for anyone to get. He’s eager to return the contact, his hands catching at her face softly, always so tender when he touches her. Sometimes she wishes he’d be rougher, tries to get him mad to see if he will but, nope. Tender and gentle, every time. She can’t exactly find fault with it, it feels nice to be touched so softly, intimately even if this is supposed to be casual. Friends with benefits, right? Simple. No strings. Easy. 

She nudges to lean him back down into the bed, holding the contact with the kiss and deepening it as she moves on top of him, straddling his flaccid dick. It won’t stay that way long, she knows it. She knows him well, by now. She grinds against him lightly as she nips his lip, earning a grunt from him as his hands move from her face, trailing down her arms until they reach her ribs and slips to her hips. She gives a muffled noise that could be a laugh as she slips from his mouth to kiss along his jaw, his morning stubble itching her lips but she doesn't mind. She nips his jaw and earns another pleased noise from him, her hips still rocking lazily as she makes her way to his neck, teeth scraping lightly over the sensitive skin. Their armor usually covers all the way to their throats, she knows it makes his skin more sensitive to new contact. It does to her’s, too. 

His dick is slowly getting harder from the grinding, she can feel it as she rocks against him, loving that she can get him aroused with so little effort. She could probably just kiss him while dressed and everything and give him a boner if she tried even a little bit. Just a small attempt and boom, insta-boner. Naked and rocking her pussy against him? So easy. Then again, he could get her pretty hot and bothered without trying, too, if he wanted. There’s just something about those strong hands that get her wet so fast. Calloused fingers strong with working on guns all the time and playing with knives, and those fucking forearms? Fuck. It’s fantastic.

As if reading her mind, his rough fingers grip her hips before one slips to play along her hip bone, trailing over her pelvic bone and slipping a thumb down to tease her clit. She gives him a pleased gasp, like she could help herself anyways. It makes her hips arch again, her hands moving along his strong shoulders before she digs nails into his skin lightly. Just enough to leave red lines in their wake. Earning another groan, which only fuels her on. 

They don’t have a long time, an hour, should be plenty for most things but, fuck. They could screw for hours without issue. But it has to be a “quickie”, they still had to shower and suit up for the day. Still, a little teasing and foreplay wouldn’t hurt anything. And god knows she loves to tease him. He gets all red and flustered, even if he can hold his own with sex just as he can with a fight, he still blushes so easily. 

“So eager already?” She teases as she nips her way up to his ear lobe, feeling his cock getting hard and pulsing with need. 

“You’re one to talk, you’re wet as hell.” He returns, and she loves that they can banter easily like this. 

She shrugs, nips his earlobe a little harder before she pushes her hands up on his chest and sits up on him. She presses her arms against the sides of her breasts, knowing he loves how they look perked up and just out of reach of his lips. She grinds her hips a little harder, rubbing his growing erection against her pussy, the tip meeting his thumb. 

“Goddamn, you look so beautiful.” He says when he finds his voice, barely above a whisper. 

“I know.” She gives a sharp smile, dragging nails down his chest until they meet where their groins are connected. 

South doesn’t try to let him work himself into her yet, even as his hand returns to her hip and he tries to wiggle into place. Nope. Not yet. She’s not done teasing. She just lets his dick slip under her pussy, between her lips and grinding against her clit. It feels great, and she knows he couldn’t complain too much about the sensations. The way his head presses back into the pillow and his hands grip her hips are evidence enough he’s enjoying it. She can’t help a little chuckle, grinding a little slower but harder, biting back her own moan and letting it be a small muffled noise instead. 

“Don’t laugh!” He lets out, voice with a hint of a squeak that she hates to admit she adores. 

“I’m not.” She laughs out again, rubbing her palms up his chest over the red marks she left. 

“And stop teasing, we don’t have time for it right now.”

“I’m not teasing, what are you talking about.” 

He gives a little growl, catching his arms around her waist and twisting to flip them over. She could stop him, she’s positive, but fuck does she love when he takes charge like this. He presses her back into the bed, pressing up between her legs and letting his hands fall on either side of her head. Her hair’s a mess around her head, and her hands are still on his chest. They don’t push for dominance, she likes having him on top of her, looking at her with that hungry, needy look in his eyes. 

Even in this position, with the upper hand, he pauses to look up at her for any sign he’s going to far. She moves a hand to his cheek, a brief moment of tenderness as she leads him down into a soft kiss before she rocks her hips up. 

“If you’re gonna fuck me, do it already, asshole.” Like she wasn’t just the asshole for teasing him so much. 

He rolls his eyes, shifting and positioning to press his dick into her pussy, both of them letting out soft noises as he enters her. She likes the full feeling, his dick is just thick enough to set every nerve on fire inside of her. No doubt the tightness is affecting him as well, his eyes shut and mouth hanging open, both of them savoring the moment. His hips move before long though, he’s always needy for more than just sitting still. She is too, this isn’t a making love session, this is a quick fuck between friends. No biggie. Even if she is still kissing him, touching over his shoulders and down his strong arms as her hips arch to meet his slow thrusts. 

The motions don’t stay slow for long. They don’t have time for it. He starts fucking her more properly, rocking hard into her, slow but deep for a few thrusts before he starts getting faster, more shallow but still incredible. She nips his lip again before letting her head fall back against the pillow again, letting out a pleased noise before she lets it fade into a content hum. He drops to an elbow by her head, careful of her hair like he always is. His other hand touches over her cheek, the scared one, before drifting between them to tease her nipple instead. She gives a scowl at him as best she can, he knows how sensitive her nipples are. That’s the entire point, though. 

His hips move faster, her legs looping around him to pull him deeper with each thrust, her own hips arching to meet him. The bed creaks and thuds against the wall, fuck her neighbors, she wants him. She doesn’t try to keep quiet, either. Hardly ever does unless they’re holed up in a storage room or sneaking into an empty classroom, the few times she’s convinced him to do it in “public” places. Thinking of it only makes her want to suck his dick in the rec room again, nearly getting caught by North and Carolina that time. It’s a know secret they fuck, but still, no one wants to see their sister sucking their best friends dick in the rec room….

Her thoughts are mostly on the moment though, as he fucks her into the bed harder and harder. She’s close to her own orgasm, a hand slipping between them to rub her clit so she can get there before he does. He never leaves her hanging though, he makes sure they both get orgasms but still. A helping hand doesn’t hurt anything, right?

He never seems to mind, just working his body harder over her as he leans to kiss her collarbone, licking across the dip there before nipping just at her throat. He’s lucky she trusts him so close to a not only sensitive spot, but a vital spot too. But she does trust him, on and off the field. He’s proved himself, her rookie. 

She can tell he’s close before he even whispers the warning he is, her pussy tightening as her own climax hits with a sharp gasp. Her hand leaves her clit to grip to his shoulders, eyes shut and mouth open with gasps and pants, little moans escaping. She’s right, he’s not far behind her, his hips shuttering to a stop as he finally comes. His lips catch hers, they usually do when he hits his orgasm, kissing her lazily and deeply, and she allows it even if it feels more than a FWB situation sort of kiss. She even returns it, more tender than it deserves to be, than it should be. But she can’t help herself. It’s… nice. 

He flops over next to her- half on top of her with the small bed, panting lightly and covered in a layer of sweat. She just laughs, reaching a hand up for a high five. 

“10 out of 10 performance, Wash.” She gives him the praise after the high five, letting her hand fall on his belly as they lie there a few moments. 

“Jee, thanks.” He laughs out, breathless. 

They lie there quietly catching their breath a few moments longer before she’s rolling out of bed, maybe stealing a kiss on her way up. 

“Showers then training, lets go lazyass.” She calls over her shoulder, trying to ignore how nice it feels to have his arms slip around her hips as he stays in the bed a second longer. 

“I know, I know. I’m coming.” He grumbles against the small of her back, kissing there before he joins her out of the bed. 

“Encore tonight?” She asks, casual, like she doesn’t care. She does. 

“Sure, but you’re on top this time.” He agrees, trying to sort through their mixed clothes on the floor. 

She smiles despite trying not to, watching him fondly a moment before getting moving. Right. Focus. There’ll be more time for that later.


End file.
